When The Girls Are Away
by MadLuvBabe
Summary: The girls and Carlisle are out of the house and Edward sees his brothers in a new light...*Warning! Sexually Explicit Content*


Edward's fingers moved slowly over the piano keys, his eyes narrowed in concentration. He had been trying to write a song for Bella for weeks now, but he had been stuck on this one section. He tried again, his fingers moving to a different area of the piano. But that didn't sound quite right either. He noticed Jasper come in and lean against the door frame, watching. He continued, trying another note, and another, but none of them were quite right. He grunted in annoyance.

"Why don't you try a D#?" Jasper whispered suddenly. Edward looked at him.

"D#?" He touched the key gently.

"And then you could go..." Jasper crossed the room and sat beside his brother on the piano bench. He reached for the piano, then hesitated, glancing at Edward.

"Go ahead." He smiled at his younger brother. Jasper grinned and placed his fingers on the piano. He began to play a beautiful melody that was entirely unlike the rest of the song Edward had imagined, but he could already see a new song forming in his mind, much better than the first one. Jasper's fingers stilled, leaving the echo of his last chord hanging in the air.

"You didn't like it, did you? That's ok. You've been working on this for so long, I just thought I could help. But I'll leave you alone..."

"Jasper, you can sense how I feel! I loved it. It's perfect. Thank you." He wrapped his arms around his brother. Being slightly shorter, Jasper's head fit perfectly against his neck. His breath danced along Edward's collar bone and to his surprise, he felt himself getting hard. _What the hell?_ He thought. _This is your brother, you creep!_ He released Jasper quickly. "So...uh...was it like this?" They spent the next few minutes with Jasper teaching Edward the melody he had come up with.

"Anyway, I came in here to tell you that Carlisle and Esme took Bella hunting, and Rose and Alice went shopping."

"Where's Emmett?"

"Outside, working on his truck." Edward nodded. Jasper stood up from the bench. As he did, the motion shook the piano, and the mug of blood Edward had been drinking toppled forward. Fast as lightning, Edward grabbed the mug, saving the piano, but the liquid splashed out, dousing Jasper.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry, Jas." He got up and dashed to the kitchen. He was back an instant later with a towel. "Here."

"It's cool, man. Don't worry about it." Jasper stripped his now blood-soaked t-shirt over his head and used the towel to dry off his skin. Edward couldn't help but admire the chiselled planes of his brother's chest and abdomen.

"Wow, Jas. Have you been working out?" Jasper, glanced down at his own body sheepishly.

"Well, I have you and Em to compare myself to, so I had to do what I could."

"There's no comparison, Jas. There never is. Besides, you look hot." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. If he could have blushed, he would have. But Jasper only grinned.

"You think so? Thanks, Bro." He looked down again. "Crap. It got on my jeans too...these are my favorite pair." Without warning he reached for the button of his pants and let them drop around his ankles. He wasn't wearing any underwear. Edward had seen both of his brother's naked a billion times before, but for some reason, today, the sight of his brother's long, slim cock caused his own to harden rapidly. He tried desperately to think about something else before Jasper noticed, but it was too late. Jasper looked up at him in confusion. "Dude, are you...horny right now?"

"Um...yeah, I guess." There was no point in lying. Jasper could sense how he was feeling. Jasper watched him for a moment with a puzzled expression.

"...because of me?"

"...um...yeah...I guess..." Mortified, Edward could think of nothing else to say. Jasper could sense his brother's embarrassment.

"Hey, it's ok. I mean...I didn't know you were into guys...but it's cool. Don't be embarrassed. I'd be lying if I said I've never checked you out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. I mean look at you. Your eyes, your lips, your body..." _You're fucking sexy as hell._ Edward's eyebrows shot up as he heard his brother's thoughts.

"What?"

"I...said 'Your body...'."

"No, no. What were you thinking, just now?" Jasper's eyes widened as he realized what his brother had heard.

"Oh...I...um..."

"Jas, it's ok." Jasper surreptitiously moved the towel in his hand to cover his now hardening cock. But of course Edward noticed. He stepped closer. "Are you getting hard?"

"Um...I'm sorry, I..."

"Jasper. Look." He indicated the bulge of his own hard dick, pressing against his jeans. "It's fine. I just didn't know you thought that way about me..."

"I guess...I really didn't know I did either..." _God, I wish he'd kiss me._ Edward raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "What?"

"You should really learn to control your thoughts, baby bro."

"Oh, God. I didn't..."

"It's ok. Your wish is my command." Edward closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Jasper's. Jasper was taken aback for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around Edward's neck, kissing back. Edward's hands trailed down his brother's body cupping his ass and lifting him up. He carried him over to the piano and set him down on it. Jasper's hands tangled in Edward's hair, locking their mouths together. Edward slid his tongue into Jasper's mouth, and Jasper sucked on it eagerly. Edward groaned. His cock strained against the fabric of his jeans, aching for freedom. _Edward?_

"Mmm?" He acknowledged his brother, his mouth still occupied.

_I want to try something._ Edward pulled away and looked into his eyes, which were burning with desire.

"What is it?" Jasper bit his lip nervously, and his eyes flickered down to his dick, which was flat against his stomach. Edward grinned.

"Ah, I think I might know what you want." He slid his hand up his brother's milky thigh and wrapped a hand gently around his cock. Jasper shivered. Edward stroked his hand up and down Jasper's rock hard dick. "How's that?"

"Mmm, amazing." Jasper groaned. He leaned back on the piano, his lips parted in pleasure. Edward began to move his hand slightly faster, jerking off his brother's cock. "Mmm, that feels so good, Ed."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, hell yeah. But...I kinda want to try something else, too."

"Oh?" Edward's hand slowed. "What?" Jasper stared pointedly at Edward's mouth and then his eyes flickered back down to his dick. Edward chuckled. "C'mon, little brother. I'm never gonna know what you want if you don't tell me." Jasper's face fell.

"Really?"

"Yup. Tell me what you want, Jas." Jasper bit his lip in embarrassment. "C'mon!" He sighed.

_I...I want you to put it in your mouth._

"Nice try. But I want to hear you say it, not think it." Jasper groaned in frustration. Edward took his hand off of his dick. "If you really want it, then tell me." Jasper's eyes steeled.

"I want you to put it in your mouth." Edward smiled.

"You want me to put _what _in my mouth?" Jasper glared at him.

"My cock."

"What about your cock, baby bro?" Jasper rolled his eyes and sat up. He wrapped his hand around the back of Edward's neck and pulled him in until their faces were almost touching.

"I want you to suck my cock." Jasper whispered, his voice thick with desire. He pushed Edward's head downwards. "Now." Edward grinned as a shiver of desire shot up his back. His already hard dick ached for attention.

"Your wish is my command." He breathed. He opened his mouth and sucked Jasper's cock into it. Jasper groaned and leaned back.

"Oh my god, Edward..." Edward ran his tongue up his brother's rigid penis and flicked it against the pink tip. Jasper shuddered. "Oh, shit." Edward dipped his head down and sucked one of Jasper's balls into his mouth, jacking his shaft with his hand. Jasper arched his back, groaning. "Oh fuck...that feels so good...Edward...I think I'm gonna..."

"Well, well. What the fuck is going on in here?" Edward whirled around. Emmett stood in the doorway, looking both shocked and amused.

"Em..."

"Everyone leaves and my brother's start fucking in the living room?" Emmett grinned. He stepped into the room. He eyed Edward, who remained frozen, with Jasper's cock still in his hand.

"Emmett..."

"Well, if there's anything I like, it's a party." He slipped his fingers under the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. "You like sucking cock, Ed? I got a present for you." He began to rub his dick through his jeans. Edward balked. Obviously Emmett was the biggest of the three, but in this capacity, the difference was far more substantial. Emmett cock was around ten inches, and very thick. Edward hesitated. "Come on, bro. Unless you want me to just go and tell Carlisle what my brothers were doing while they were out."

"Em...I don't know if I can..." Emmett grinned, rubbing his cock harder and closing the distance between himself and Edward.

"Sure you can. If Rose can take it, you can too." He placed a hand behind Edward's neck and pulled him in. He pressed his lips to Edwards, sliding his tongue into his mouth with surprising gentleness. Edward responded automatically, running his hands over Emmett's chiseled abs and chest. Emmett reached down and rubbed Edward's cock through his jeans. Edward shivered in pleasure. Emmett unbuttoned Edward's jeans and slid his hand into his brother's boxers. He wrapped a hand around Edward's cock and began to stroke it. Edward moaned into his mouth. Emmet broke the kiss.

"Does that feel good?"

"Mmm, it feels amazing." Edward bit his lip and threw his head back as Emmett's hand moved faster.

"Well, suck my cock, and I promise, I'll pay you back." Edward smiled and got on his knees. He rubbed the length of Emmett's now hard dick through his jeans. He unbuckled Emmett's belt and undid his jeans. Without warning, Emmett's cock sprang out, smacking Edward in the face. Jasper laughed. Emmett looked at his affectionately. "And don't you think I forgot about you. Come here, baby bro." Jasper slid forward and pressed his mouth to Emmett's. Emmett wrapped a hand around Jas' dick and began to stroke it. Jasper wriggled in pleasure. No to be outdone, Edward took Emmett's cock and slid his mouth down on it. Emmett gave a guttural moan. Edward began to suck as best he could, even though he could barely fit half of Emmett's cock in his mouth. He relaxed his throat and began to swallow Emmett's cock. Emmett broke his kiss with Jasper, gasping. "Holy shit. Oh my god, Edward." He placed a hand behind Edward's head, guiding him further unto his cock. "That feels so fucking good! Swallow that cock, baby." Edward took as much as he could down his throat, and when he could take no more, he began to bob his head up and down. Jasper pouted.

"What about me?" Emmett grinned.

"Flip over, Jas." Jasper looked confused, but he obeyed, kneeling on all fours on the piano. Emmett grabbed Jasper's hips, pulling him closer, then leaned forward and spread Jasper's ass cheeks. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to eat this cute little ass of yours, baby bro." He ran his tongue up Jasper's ass crack. Jasper gasped. Emmett began to flick his tongue over Jasper's asshole. Jasper groaned and wriggled, dropping his chest down on top of the piano. Edward pulled Emmett's cock out of his throat for a moment, stroking him, before sucking him down again. Emmett grunted and smacked Jasper's round, white ass cheek. "Fuck yeah, Ed, suck it."

"Mmm, eat my ass, Em." Jasper groaned. Emmett smirked.

"You know what? I can think of something else I wanna do to your sweet little ass. Come down here." Edward released Emmett's dick as Jasper climbed down from the piano. Emmett crossed the room over to the couch. "Here, Ed. Lay down." Edward obeyed, laying against the arm of the couch. Emmett grabbed Jasper's hips and pushed him down. Japer landed on all four on the couch, with his face in Edward's crotch. Jasper wriggled Edward's jeans down and grabbed his dick, eagerly sucking it into his mouth. Edward's head fell back and his eyes closed.

"Mmm, that feels so good, Jas." Emmett knelt on the couch behind Jasper. He rubbed his cock, which was still wet from Edward's mouth. He leaned down and licked Jasper's asshole, getting it wet.

"You ready, baby bro?" He asked. Jasper wiggled his ass in response. Emmett grinned and smacked it. "You're so fucking cute. I can't wait to make you scream my name, little bro." He moved forward and placed the head of his cock against Jasper's ass hole. He pressed forward, entering him gently. Jasper groaned and arched his back. "Keep sucking that cock, Jas. Suck your brother's dick while I fuck you." He slid his cock deeper into Jasper's ass. He met Edward's eyes over Jasper's head, filled with passion. Edward pushed himself up, leaning over Jasper to press his lips against Emmett's. With his tongue in Edward's mouth, Emmett began to move in and out of Jasper. Jasper groaned around Edward's dick. Edward broke the kiss.

"Swallow my dick, baby bro." He groaned, pushing his cock further down Jasper's mouth. Jasper gagged. Emmett groaned.

"Damn, that is so fucking hot." He moved faster, ramming his dick into his brother's ass. Jasper reached up and began to run his fingers up and down Edward's ass crack.

"Mmm, fuck yeah, Jas..." Edward moaned. With one hand on the back of Jasper's head, he used the other to spread his ass cheeks. Jasper released Edward's dick for a moment to suck on one of his fingers. Then he sucked Edward's dick back into his mouth and slipped a finger into his ass. Edward gasped in pleasure. Emmett reached down and began to stroke Jasper's cock from behind while he pounded him. Jasper groaned loudly. He moved back and forth on the couch, both pounding back unto Emmett's dick and taking more and more of Edward's down his throat. His moans became faster and louder.

"Fuck, your ass feel so fucking good, Jasper." Emmett moved his hand faster on Jasper's cock. Jasper shuddered. Thick white ropes of cum began to shoot out of his cock, painting the black sofa. He clamped his ass around Emmett's dick in ecstasy. Emmett shivered. "Oh, fuck. I;m gonna cum." He released Jasper's still throbbing cock and grabbed both of his hips, pounding hard and fast into his ass. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck...Yess..." He came hard into Jasper's ass, shooting stream after stream of hot cum deep into his brother. Jasper groaned. Edward began to fuck his mouth harder.

"I guess it's my turn." He whispered. Emmet grinned. He leaned forward over Jasper's back, his dick still buried in his ass. He kissed Edward roughly, shoving his tongue into his mouth.

"Cum for me, big bro. Shoot your jizz down Jasper's throat." Jasper nodded eagerly, rapidly shoving his finger faster into Edward's ass. Edward moaned.

"Suck my cock, Jas. Just like that...oh fuck..."He arched his back. He began to cum, filling Jasper's mouth. Jasper gagged as the hot cum hit the back of his throat. It dribbled out from between his lips as Edward shot over and over. Finally spent, he collapsed backward on the couch. Emmett pulled out of Jasper's ass.

"Don't you swallow all of that cum, Jas. Brother's are supposed to share." He pressed his lips to Jasper's sucking the cum out of his mouth. Edward slid down to the flood and grabbed Jasper's legs, pulling him into a seated position on the couch. He flipped his legs up.

"I want some too..." He shoved his tongue into Jasper's ass, lapping up the cum that leaked out of it. "Mmm...yummy." Emmett leaned down and kissed Edward, mingling the taste of their cum.

"Well if that isn't sharing, I don't know what is." Jasper grinned, licking his lips. The boys laughed and went to get cleaned up.


End file.
